Eine ganz normale Familie
by Boromir
Summary: Ich wollte zwar nie wieder eine Songfic schreiben, aber was tut man nicht alles für eine Challenge! gg Doch lest selbst....


**Disclaimer: Tolkien alles, ich nix!** **Gg**

Anmerkung: Dieses kleine Machwerk entstand im Zuge eines Song Fic Wettbewerbes. Und diesmal, oh Graus, mußten Volkslieder verwurschtet werden. Ihr könnt euch meine Freude vorstellen, als mir das Lied, dessen Text ihr am Ende finden werdet, zugelost wurde. Aber anscheinend kann ich mir zu jeder noch so blödsinnigen Idee eine Story aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Sollte mich das an meinem Verstand zweifeln lassen?

**Eine ganz normale Familie**

Der kleine Lotho Sackheim –Beutlin wußte früh, daß seine Eltern anders waren, als die seiner Freunde. Wenn er in deren Höhlen zu Besuch war, so erlebte er Eltern, die miteinander lachten und sich herzten und küßten. Seine Eltern redeten kaum mit einander. Und wenn doch, so gab seine Mutter Befehle und sein Vater brummte mißmutig vor sich hin. Oder aber sie stritten sich. Laut und hitzig, mit hochroten Gesichtern und geblähten Nüstern, mit fliegendem Geschirr und knallenden Türen.

Oft ertappte Lotho sich dabei, daß er eifersüchtig war auf seine Freunde, auf deren harmonisches Heim und liebevolle Eltern.

Und dann dachte er darüber nach, warum nur seine Eltern geheiratet hatten, wo sie sich doch so offensichtlich nicht verstanden. Ob sie einander früher wohl einmal geliebt hatten?

Lotho war entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und so wartete er geduldig ab.

Eines Abends, beim reichhaltigen Abendessen, sah Lotho seine Chance gekommen. Die Stimmung war ruhig, geradezu gelassen und Otho und Lobelia schienen bester Laune zu sein.

Gespielt munter und unschuldig fragte Lotho seinen Vater: „ Erzähl doch mal, Vater, wie war das damals, als du Mutter kennen gelernt hast? Hast du dich sofort in sie verliebt?"

Otho lächelte seinen Sohn jovial an, nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Bierkrug und antwortete: „ Natürlich habe ich das. Sie war das schönste Mädchen in ganz Hobbingen und ich war einfach hin und weg von ihr. Sie war perfekt!"

Lautes Schnauben ertönte von Lobelias Seite des Tisches.

Irritiert sah Otho sie an und fragte: „ Was?"

„ Perfekt, ja? Kein gutes Haar hast du an mir gelassen als wir uns damals beim Mittsommertanz verlobten. Buchstäblich sogar! Ich hatte so schöne lange, wilde Haare, mein ganzer Stolz waren sie. Aber du warst ja der Meinung, einer angehenden Ehefrau würde eine konservative Frisur besser stehen. Deinetwegen habe ich sie abschneiden lassen und erst dann konntest du es über dich bringen, ein freundliches Wort über mein Aussehen zu verlieren. Deinetwegen habe ich nun seit Jahren diesen häßlichen, langweiligen Mop auf dem Kopf."

„ Hättest du ja nicht tun müssen. Aber anscheinend wolltest du mich ja unbedingt heiraten!"

Wütend starrten die Eheleute einander über den Tisch hinweg an.

Lotho wußte, daß er eingreifen mußte. Dieses Gespräch verlief nicht so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte und er mußte etwas tun, um es wieder in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Deshalb fragte er nun seine Mutter: „ Aber wie war es dann, als ihr verheiratet ward? Du warst doch sicher froh, deinen Mann nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu umsorgen, für ihn zu kochen und zu backen?"

Lobelia gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Wut hinunter zu schlucken und streichelte dann ihrem Sohn über den Kopf.

„ Aber natürlich war ich das, Lotho. Ein so angesehener Mann wie dein Vater brauchte natürlich eine gute Hausfrau an seiner Seite. Wir hatten ja auch gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen und da sollte nichts schlechtes auf den Tisch kommen. Den ganzen Tag habe ich gekocht und gebacken. Nur die besten Zutaten kommen in meine Kuchen, Lotho, das ist mein Geheimnis. Und natürlich den extra Schuß Liebe, den ich mit hinein rühre. Nur so bekommt man so herrliche, wunderschöne Kuchen hin!"

Diesmal kam das abfällige Schnauben von Othos Seite des Tisches.

„ Du scheinst wohl vergessen zu haben, meine liebe Lobelia, daß ich dir erst einmal das kochen und backen beibringen mußte. Nichts konntest du, als du zu mir kamst! Um mich vor meinen Gästen nicht zu blamieren, mußte ich einen Koch von außerhalb kommen lassen.

Aber immerhin hast du es noch gelernt. Daß deine Kuchen jetzt wunderbar sind muß ich dir wohl glauben, ich selbst weiß nämlich nichts davon, du hast sie ja immer schon aufgefressen, bevor ich nach Hause komme!"

Verzweifelt wollte Lotho erneut einschreiten, doch seine Eltern achteten in ihrem gegenseitigen Zorn gar nicht mehr auf ihn.

Lobelia schrie ihren Mann jetzt an: „ Du tust gerade so, als würdest du den ganzen Tag schwer arbeiten. Dabei säufst du doch die ganze Zeit nur im grünen Drachen und bist stink besoffen, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Wenn du überhaupt den Weg hierher findest und nicht wieder im Schweinestall landest und neben der Sau schläfst!"

„ Die Sau ist jedenfalls ein gutes Stück anschmiegsamer als du! Und sie riecht beim küssen auch besser aus dem Maul als du."

Lotho duckte sich instinktiv als der erste Teller über den Tisch hinweg flog.

Vorsichtig rutschte er vom Stuhl und kroch auf allen Vieren aus dem Eßzimmer hinaus.

Eilig lief er in sein Zimmer und packte ein paar Sachen in einen Rucksack. Er mußte fort von hier. Aber wohin?

Da hörte er seine Mutter erneut kreischen: „ Ich habe dich nur wegen deines Namens geheiratet, weil du eines Tages der Erbe des verrückten alten Bilbos sein würdest. Aber das kann ich mir ja jetzt wohl abschminken!"

Bilbo! Das war es. Er würde zu Bilbo gehen. Der hatte doch grade erst seinen Cousin Frodo bei sich aufgenommen, da war doch sicher noch Platz für einen kleinen Hobbit mehr.

Eilig schulterte er seinen Rucksack und ging zum Ausgang, ohne noch einen Blick auf seinen streitenden Eltern zu werfen.

Begleitet vom Geräusch zerscheppernden Geschirrs und zerberstender Möbel schloß er die Türe fest hinter sich.

**ENDE**

Oh, wie bist du schön

1. Der Fritz sagt zu Mariechen, willst du mich nicht verlier´n,  
so geh´ mal zur Friseuse und laß dich umfrisier´n.  
Mariechen sagte : Bitte ! Kam ganz, ganz neu heraus  
und Fritz rief voll Entzücken : Jetzt siehst du herrlich aus !

Refrain.: Oh, wie bist du schön ! Oh, wie bist du schön !  
Sowas hat man lange nicht geseh´n, so schön, so schön !

2. Die Frau, die backt ´nen Kuchen, sie rührt ihn vorher an,  
die allerfeinsten Sachen und Liebe tut sie dran.  
Sie schiebt ihn in den Ofen, holt ihn nach Stunden raus,  
er ist ihr gut geraten und freudig ruft sie aus:

3. Ein Bauer kam nach Hause, besoffen in der Nacht,  
da hat er statt der Haustür den Schweinsstall aufgemacht,  
er dacht, er läg im Bette, bei seiner lieben Frau,  
dabei lag er im Schweinsstall und küßt die alte Sau!


End file.
